Wind's Story
I hope you enjoy the story! Wind the Cat and Jay the Cat are my Ocs! Prologue "Moon Shine when is Wind Flight going to wake up?" Mewed a voice "Don't worry Falcon Wing she'll wake up in her own time" Explained Wind's Mother, Storm Cloud. Wind opened her eyes and saw her sister sitting down in front of her. Falcon saw that Wind had awoken "Wind Flight your awake!" Yelled Falcon with joy. Falcon smiled and grabs Wind's hand "Now we can go outside!" Falcon nudged and Moon Shine noticed. Moon Shine picked up Falcon "Falcon Wing don't be so rough with your sister" mewed Moon Shine. Falcon grumbles "I just want to go out with the ofters outside and explore". Moon Shine sighs and puts down her daughter "Fine Falcon Wing. Just don't get lost" warned her mother. Wind gets up and heads outside along with her sister. She never saw some many Mobians before. Falcon turned back to look at her sister "Come on Wind Flight!". Wind ran to her sister until she bumped into someone. Wind looks up and the figure and saw it was a Black and White Cat. "Oh I am sorry um… what is your name?" Questions Wind. The figure smiles and kneels down to look her in the face. "My name is Swift Breeze little one . I guess your Wind Flight" Swift Breeze mews. "Yes I am. How do you guess?" Replys Wind. "I helped your mother give birth to you and your sister. Also can you help me with my herbs? My bag is filled with Marigold, Catmint,and more". Wind notices a bag Swift Breeze is carrying. Wind sniffs the bag and a scent of herbs fliter her nose. Wind smiles "Of course!" Replys Wind happliy. "Okay Wind Flight" Swift Breeze stands up "Follow me into the Medicine Den". Wind and Swift Breeze make way for the Medicine Den and they arrive. Wind sniffs the air. She had never smelled so many scents before. Wind notices a collection of herbs and makes way to the collection. She sniffs one of them, it was a scentless seed. Wind looks at the seed with curiosity "What is this for Swift Breeze?" The young Mobian asks the healer. Swift Breeze looks at Wind after she put the Marigold in the correct place "Oh thats a poppy seed"Mews Swift Breeze. Wind looks with a confused look on her face "How is a poppy seed going to help for healing?"Asks Wind Swift Breeze walks over to Wind. "A poppy seed will make you fall alsleep quickly. And if you get enough sleep unless you have a broken leg, it'll heal quickly" explains Swift Breeze. "That seems interesting" Winds just recalls that she is about to turn 12 years old which means she will turn into a apprentice soon. "Can I be your apprentice Swift Breeze?"Asks Wind. Swift Breeze smiles "Of Course. You will make a perfect apprentice. And remember just 2 more moons and you will be a apprentice". Wind hugs Swift Breeze "Thank you Swift Breeze!" Wind hears Moon Shine calling for her. Wind returns to Moon Shine and notices that she has freshly cooked food from the Prey-Hunters. Moon Shine munches on a fish and swallows it "So Wind Flight what did you do today?" Asks her mother. Wind just took a bite of her prey "Oh I learned about some herbs from Swift Breeze. I want to become a healer when I am grown up" Says Wind with her mouth full. Wind notices that her sister, Falcon is laughing at her "You become a healer? That is the most mouse-brained job any person has done. I want to become a Prey Hunter instead of a boring healer". Wind stays quiet not taking a bite of her fish again. She notices Moon Shine is mad at Falcon for saying that. "Falcon Wing don't say that to your sister. I thought you knew better!" Yells Moon Shine. Falcon jumped when her own mother yelled at her "I am sorry mother…" Apologizes Falcon. After they eat their meals Falcon gets ready to fall asleep. It has been a very long day for three Mobians. Right before Wind goes to sleep she steps outside to see the Stars and the Moon above. She closes her eyes. "Please Spirit Tribe help guide me though my apprenticeship" She quietly mews Chapter 1 COMING SOON!!! Category:Fan Fiction